Sleeping Elena
by dream18writer
Summary: I got inspired by one of my favorite Princess, sleeping beauty, to make this story. Well mainly the sleeping part but either way. When Elena is found missing it is up to Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, and Isabel to find her. Where did she go and is she alright. (Please review.) (Minor Mateo x Elena)
1. Chapter 1

On a day that seemed like any other everyone was just waking up to a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the gears were clacking? As it turns out the sister of princess Elena was already up and about working on a new invention. Her grandmother was not really surprised when she walked in to see that.

"Isabel, would you please go and wake Elena. She in unusually late this morning." Her grandmother said.

"Sure thing Grandma." With that Isabel cleaned her face and hands and went to wake up her sister.

On the way there she ran into the royal wizard Mateo, who was reading while walking and not looking where he was going. Because of Isabel's running and his lack of vision they ran into each other. This caused both of them to fall back.

"Isabel! Are you ok?" Mateo said after he saw it was the young princess.

"I am fine. Just going to wake up Elena." She said happily.

"Elena is not awake yet? That is strange." He said while helping her up.

"She probably just stayed up to long." She said.

"Maybe." He said thinking hard about it.

"Well, see you." She said running off again.

After pondering what Isabel said Mateo couldn't help but want to follow her. He ran after her till they both finally reached Elena's room. Isabel opened the door with a loud, "Elena! Time to wake…" But before she could finish Isabel and Mateo saw the terrifying truth. Elena was not in her bed!

"Where did she go!" Isabel said in a huge panic.

Just then the royal guard and Elena's friend Gabe ran up. "What is going on?"

"Elena is missing!" Isabel said close to tears.

"What!?" Gabe looked in the room and when he saw she was right he yelled, "I will go alert the other guards and search for her."

"OK." Isabel said trying to calm down but her worry was too great. Her tears wouldn't stop from falling.

Mateo saw this and wanted to help her. He kneeled down to her level and put his hand on her shoulder. "She will be fine. You know Elena. She probably is out exploring or something."

Isabel was still worried but after that reminder she felt a bit better.

"You're probably right. Thanks Mateo." She said showing him a smile.

"No problem. Now go to breakfast. I will help look for Elena." Mateo said.

"I will help too." Isabel said just as determined as he was.

Mateo knew that when Isabel decided on something there was no changing her mind so he agreed on the condition that she searched with him. With that said and done they began their search. They and the guards looked high and low for any sign of Elena but there was nothing. Many of them even went into town to search but she was not there either. Along the way Naomi joined the search but there was no luck with her either. Eventually Mateo, Isabel, Gabe and Naomi regrouped to think of a solution.

"So what do we do now?" Mateo asked.

"Not a clue. Elena normally came up with the plans." Gabe said.

"Well, she is gone right now so we need to figure something else out instead." Naomi said.

They all tried to think of a plan but they didn't even know where to start. Elena disappeared in the night with no sounds or disturbances. They didn't know where she went, if she was taken, or how she even got out. Just then Isabel thought of something they could start doing.

"Let's check her room. Maybe there are some clues in there." Everyone agreed with her, so they all went straight back to Elena's room.

When they opened the door again they took a minute to visible look around the room. The thing that was most out of the ordinary was the fact that Elena's window was open even though she liked it closed at night. Since that was hardly a clue they all entered to search the room to get a closer look. They looked in the drawers, in the bed, under the bed, in the closet and even under ever nick-nack Elena had. There was nothing. But just when then they were about to stop the search Mateo thought of something that just might help out better.

"'I know. I will contact Zuzo. He might be able to tell us where she went." He sounded excited with this idea.

"Good idea." Isabel said just as excited.

"Well, we got no better ideas." Naomi said.

"Go ahead but I will continue the search." Gabe said not really expecting magic to help in this situation.

"I will stay with Gabe and look. It is better to split up in these situations." Naomi said continuing her search.

"Ok I will let you know what I find out." Mateo said.

"I am going too!" Isabel said following Mateo which he did not mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they made it to Mateo's workshop he began thinking of the spell to summon Zuzo as Isabel looked around since she did not go to Mateo's workshop to often. Isabel was fascinated with all the things Mateo had but some things she just found weird. She was tempted to ask Mateo what some of the stuff was but she didn't want to bother Mateo since he was trying so hard to find Elena as fast as possible.

"Found it!" Mateo yelled when he found the spell to summon Zuzo. "I seriously need to make a note of this spell."

He then got ready to summon him and Isabel watched him and when he was finally ready Isabel waited anxiously for him to do it. He calmed himself and began the spell and once he finished he banged his drum and out of nowhere Zuzo appeared.

"Hey, hey Mateo. How are you?" He said going all around him.

"Not great Elena is missing." He said.

"Oh I know. And I must say it is about time you called me. I was wondering what was taking you so long." He said playfully.

"Do you know where she is?" Isabel said.

"As a matter of fact young princess I do." He said with a bow.

"Where?" Mateo asked.

"She has been taken but an evil enchantress that use to follow Shuriki." He said ominously.

"What?!" Mateo said in shock.

"She is fine. She is just in a deep sleep in the Night Sand Cavern." Zuzo said.

"Where is that?" Mateo said not recognizing the place.

"It is actually a place on one of the mystery islands. I believe it is on the biggest one." He said confidently.

"So we have to go there and just search for her?" Mateo said.

"Pretty much. Good Luck." With that Zuzo disappeared and left Mateo and Isabel stunned.

"Now what?" Isabel said.

"Well, we know where she is so we just need to go and find her. Oh Zuzo said she is in a deep sleep so I need to first find out how to wake her first." He said thinking about everything Zuzo said.

"You do that. I am going to inform Gabe and Naomi." Isabel said leaving Mateo's workshop to let him work.

After Isabel said that she went straight to Naomi and Gabe who were currently in the garden still searching. She told them what she and Metao found out and they were just as confused as Isabel was. Neither have heard of the Night Sand Cavern. But there was one thing they both knew and that was they had to go rescue Elena as soon as possible. They immediately left to prepared and Isabel did the same thing since she was not going to leave her sister when she help her so many times before.

Meanwhile Mateo was looking for anything on the Night Sand Cavern but there was nothing in any of the books. He was actually getting frustrated because there was literally nothing. No information on the cavern, on the spell that Elena is under, or how to reverse it.

"What on earth is this place?" He said scratching his head. He was so upset that he can't find anything to help Elena. The last thing he wanted to do was let her down. When he thought of the idea of letting her down he got really depressed. However he quietly pulled himself together and continued to search but not for long.

"Come on Mateo!" Naomi said. "We are leaving and if you don't hurry we will leave you."

"Be right there." He said having to give up for now. He just hoped he would find something after they find her.

With that they all went to the pier and got on one of Nicole's boats that her father allowed them to borrow. They then got ready to set sail and once they were ready they went off.

It was a beautiful day for sailing but they all were to worried and determined to even care about it. Mateo even brought a few books that would most likely have something on where they were going and began searching through them.

They sailed for awhile just heading straight for the biggest mystery island. But when they finally come into full view of it they were in complete aw.

"This might take awhile." Gabe said looking at the giant island that looked a lot bigger in person then in pictures.

"I'll said." Naomi said just as in aw.

"Well, let's get started." Isabel said.

With that they all headed to shore and once they landed they looked at the map Naomi's dad had of the island. It did not have very many landmarks but they could use the map to find the most likely places to find the cavern. With map on hand they marched through the trees.

They searched and searched for what seemed like forever and after a few hours it got dark and they were forced to stop. They really didn't want to but they had no choice since it was far too dark to continue. In the meantime they all got out their food they prepared and began to eat around the campfire. Well almost all of them. Mateo was the only one who was not eating. He was too busy looking through his books to find something to help Elena. The others saw how desperate he was to finding something but they also knew he had to take a break eventually.

"Hey Mateo, take a break and eat." Gabe said.

"I will in a bit." Mateo said.

"No now." Gabe said taking Mateo's book. Mateo tried to get it back but since he was so much shorter than Gabe he had a hard time.

"Give it back." He said still trying to get his book.

"Not tonight. I know you are desperate to help her but right now you need to calm down and rest." Gabe said.

"But…" Mateo said.

"No 'but's. I know how you feel. If I knew anything about magic I would probably be helping you but I don't." Gabe said. Mateo finally stopped trying to get the book but he looked really depressed. "It is ok Man. Elena is a strong princess. She will be fine."

"Your right." Mateo said.

"I know. Now get over here and get something to eat. We need to be at full strength to rescue Elena." He cheerfully said.

"OK." With that Mateo instantly began eating his food at full force. Which caused him to choke a bit.

"OK, eat your food slowly." Naomi said giggling.

"Sorry." Mateo said trying to stop coughing. Gabe even patted his back to try and help.

After they all ate they set up to go to sleep. They all had quite a hard time sleeping though because they were so worried about Elena. Isabel probably had it worse since she was near to tears again. But she was able to fall asleep once he remembered that she was not the only one looking for Elena. Everyone was and they all were also worried and looking for her too.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Isabel woke up she found Mateo was already awake and reading his books again but this time when he saw she was awake he got a bright smile.

"Isabel! I finally found it!" He said in delight which also caused Naomi and Gabe to wake up too.

"Found what?" Isabel said.

"I found out how to wake Elena." He said so excitedly.

"Really!?" They all said in unison.

"How?" Gabe said.

"I am still reading that. I found information of the Night Sand Cavern. Apparently it is an enchanted cavern that when you breath in so much of it's air it will put to sleep." He said looking through his book again.

"So if we take her out she will wake up?" Gabe said.

"Not sure. Don't forget she was taken by an enchantress. According to this you just need to take the person out and rinse their eyes to wake them up. However I doubt the enchantress would make it that easy, so I looked up a sleeping spell and I was just about to read how to break it." He said beginning to read that article. However what he read made him give a shocked look then he blushed.

"What is it Mateo?" Isabel said.

"Well, from what I see there are two ways to wake a sleeping person from a spell. The first is a very complicated potion but for this kind of spell the potion won't work after 24 hours."

"Well, that is great. What is the other way?" Naomi said.

Mateo blushed again and began to stutter. "Well….i-it's...uhm…" With his stuttering Isabel took his book and read it for herself.

"Is says you need to kiss her awake." She said bluntly which made Gabe blush too.

"Like in fairy tales? That is so lame." She said bluntly.

"Maybe but it looks like that is the only way now." Isabel said reading through the book to see if there was another way but there was not.

"So who is going to be prince charming and wake the sleeping princess." Naomi said jokingly that made Mateo and Gabe blush harder.

"Come on guys. We have to find her first." Isabel said reminding them that they need to get moving to find Elena.

"Oh…" Mateo said taking his book back. "The book also said where the entrance to the cavern is."

"Where is it?" Naomi asked.

"Uh… Up there." Mateo said pointing to the top of the island.

"Seriously?" Gabe said.

"Yep. And apparently it is easier to find at night." Mateo said.

"Really?" Naomi said.

"Yep. It is the Night Sand Caverns. The sand inside is said to glow when night falls." He said.

"Cool. Can't wait to see that." Isabel said excitedly.

"Then let's go." Naomi said leading the way. "In the meantime you two need to decided who will wake her up if she doesn't after washing her eyes."

Gabe and Mateo blushed again and looked at eachother and then followed Naomi and Isabel. After a lot of walking with no one talking Gabe decided to break the silence and talk to Mateo.

"So… Who should k-kiss Elena if she doesn't wake up with water." He was very nervous when talking.

"I don't know. I hope it won't come to that but you never know." Mateo said blushing.

"Well, if it does I don't mind doing it. After all I am a brave royal guard." He said trying to act calm and confident.

"Oh...ok." Mateo did not seeming happy about it. In fact he seemed disappointed.

"Ok, what's wrong." Gabe said in complete seriousness.

"Nothing. You are very qualified to be a prince charming, so I have no right to argue with you." Mateo said.

"You think I can be a prince charming?" Gabe said a little shocked.

"Yeah. Your strong, handsome, and brave. You are everything I am not." Mateo was really disappointed with himself.

"Hey, you ok?" Gabe said a little concerned for his friend.

"I am ok." He said not sounding at all convincing.

"OK. I know you have something bothering you now tell me." He demanded.

Mateo just stayed silent looking sad for a moment. For a moment Gabe thought he would have to force him to talk but eventually Mateo did speak.

"It's just. I would like to be a hero and not just a hero her hero." He admitted.

"You like her right?" Gabe said. Mateo blushed and nodded his head. "Hey I understand. She is quite amazing." He said.

"She is. Not like me. I just wouldn't be good for her. You on the other hand are different. You are just as amazing as she is." Mateo said.

"You are giving my far too much credit. She is much more amazing then I ever will be." Gabe said. "Besides you can be quite amazing too."

"No I am not. I am just a wizard that still has a lot to learn. I can't even protect the person I like." Mateo was really putting himself down.

"That is not true in the least. You have surprised me more times then you would think." Gabe said. "So don't look down on yourself so much. I think you are more than worthy of being by Elena's side."

"Thanks but I have question." Mateo said.

"What?" Gabe said in complete confusion.

"Why are you helping me with this. Don't you like Elena too." Mateo said.

"I respect her and really look up to her but I don't like her like that." Gabe admitted.

"Oh." Mateo said a little shocked since he was sure he liked her too.

"So when we find her and if she doesn't wake you will be the hero that kisses her awake." Gabe said wrapping his arm around Mateo in a headlock.

"NO! I still think you should do that." Mateo said as red as an apple.

"Mateo…" Gabe began.

Just then Naomi called out to them and said that they found a cave. She was not sure if it was the Night Sand Cavern's entrance and wanted Mateo to look. Gabe released him and watched as he went to check out the entrance. From what Mateo could see it looked like how it should so he was pretty sure this was the right entrance. However it was to dark to go in at the moment, so the group made the decided to wait till nightfall since it was said that the sand inside should glow when the sun goes down.


	4. Chapter 4

As they waited for the sun to go down they all talked about random things but the topic on who would possible wake Elena never came back up. Then after hours of waiting the sun finally set and they all looked at the entrance to see if it would glow but it did not.

"Why is it not glowing?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know. It should…" but just when Mateo was about to finish a glow was seen inside the entrance.

They all got a closer look and now in the tunnel there was a bright glow that was not there before. The group walked over to it and once they made it they were stunned to see inside. As it turns out the whole cavern was glowing in a bright yellow light. Isabel took a closer look and saw that there were particles of sand that were glowing. They all were amazed but they knew they had to continue the search for Elena so that was what they did.

As they walked through the cavern they were surprised to see that yellow was not the only color the sand glowed. There was also blue, red, green, and many other colors. Naomi even joked at some point that the place should be called Rainbow Sand Cavern. When she made that joke however Mateo remembered what the book said.

"We need to cover our mouths! Now" He said in a panic.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"Remember what the book said. If you breath in this air too long you will fall asleep." He said using his drum to cast a spell to cover all their mouths. However it was too late for Isabel for she fell to sleep and Naomi was getting tired too.

Gabe and Mateo were the only ones who were not affected yet but thanks to Mateo's magic they would no longer be affected. However Naomi ended up falling asleep anyway. With her and Isabel asleep Gabe and Mateo had to pick them up and carry them. Gabe took Naomi and Mateo took Isabel.

They continued to walk through the cavern with no more troubles till they finally made it to the end of a tunnel. Once there they finally found Elena. She was sleeping soundly on a flat rock that was at the tunnel's end.

"Thank goodness!" Mateo said in relief.

"Yeah but how are we going to get her out though." Gabe said looking at Naomi on his back and Isabel on Mateo's.

"I will use…" but before he could finish a woman's voice was heard.

"You will us nothing!" She said.

Gabe and Mateo turned around and saw a enchantress whose clothing was primarily the color blue. She had short black hair with blue striped and a wand in hand.

"Who are you?" Gabe said.

"And what do you want?" Mateo said.

"Me? I am enchantress Azera and what I want is for you two to leave here and leave princess Elena here." She said.

"Well, we can't do that." Gabe said setting Naomi down and pulling out his sword.

"Now, now, there is no need for that." Azera said casting a spell that forced Gabe's sword out of his hands.

"Hey!" He said angrily.

"Now if you won't leave then you can stay with Elena forever." She cast another spell but this time Mateo interfered.

"I won't let you get away with this!" He said preparing to uses his magic again.

"You must be Mateo the new Royal wizard. Aren't you a little young." She laughed.

"No." Mateo said still in his battle stance.

"Well, lets see how great you are young wizard." She said waving her wand again.

"Gabe, get Elena and everyone out of here." Mateo ordered.

"What about you?" Gabe asked wondering about Naomi and Isabel.

"Don't worry. I will be fine now go!" He said using a spell on the enchantress which she doubted easily but she was forced to run down another cave.

Mateo told Gabe to hurry and chased after Azera. He chased her down the cave with her shooting at him every now and then. He would either dodge or cast a counterspell but he also was confused. If she was wanting to prevent them from leaving the cavern why was she running away. It was then that he figured it out or at least thought of a reason that was most likely it. That was that she had a partner! He stopped running after her and made his way back to the others but it was too late. Azura used a spell and caused the cave to fall in trapping Mateo inside.

"So you figured it out." She said with an evil grin.

"Let me out!" He said.

"Like I said. If you didn't leave you would stay here forever." Azura said.

Mateo was seriously angry now. "You better not hurt my friends." He demanded.

"I won't do that. I just want to put them in an eternal sleep." She said laughing. "But because of your foolish decided to stay and then follow me your friends are in danger. Some royal wizard you are."

"Why you!" With that he cast another spell but this one was beyond strong. A lot stronger then Azera thought it would be. It blow her back and she hit the cave's wall.

"May! You're stronger than I thought. I better get out of here. I probably stalled you enough but I will be sure to see you again." She said using a spell that made her disappear.

"Wait!" Mateo said trying to stop her but she succeed on escape. Mateo was angry at himself as he hit the wall in anger. "NO!"

He feel to the ground in disappointment. He looked around and saw that there was no where else to go. He was trapped in the cave and he didn't know how to get out. He didn't even know any escape spells to help him.

He felt like crying as he curled up into a ball by the wall. He was so upset that he couldn't do anything. He tried to think but he just couldn't think of anything. But then he remembered back to what Gabe said on how he can be amazing and even thought back to when Elena encouraged him he feel a bit better. He then remembered that he still had his books.

"How did I forget." He then went throught the book to find an escape spell.

After awhile he finally find it he just hoped he would be able to help his friends once he was out. He cast the spell and in an instant he was able to walk through walls and he walked all the way to the other side of the rocks. He then ran to where his friends were and right were he left them they all slept. Gabe was over by Elena when he attempted to get her first.

"What to do?" He questioned himself. He felt just as useless as he did when he was stuck in the cave.

Just then he thought of something. He could use the levitation spell on three of them to levitate them out while carrying one of them. He just hoped would be able to do that and carry someone at the same time. He decided to carry Isabel since she was the lightest. He used his drum and casted the levitation spell. So far it worked. Naomi, Gabe, and Elena all began to float in the air. Mateo then picked up Isabel and made his way to the exit. He almost lost control a couple of times but after a long and tiring walk through the cavern he finally made it out.

"Finally." He said gently laying everyone down.

He then took out some water he brought and a towel. He moist the towel and went over to Isabel first. He whipped her eyes and in an instant she began to wake up.

"What happened?" She said as she gave a yawn.

"Later." Matteo said going over to the others.

He went to Naomi then Gabe and washed their eyes too and they also woke up. Once they were awake he went over to Elena and began washing her eyes. Everyone watched him to see if she would wake up but as he washed her eyes she did not wake up. Everyone was sad but then Mateo took this chance to move in.

As he got closer Gabe and Naomi got closer just waiting for his lips to reach hers. Meanwhile Isabel's eyes were covered by Naomi who thought she was too young to see this. But just when Mateo was about to kiss her Elena moved which made the jolt back with a red face. She then yawned and began to wake up in Mateo's arms.

"Mateo?" She said still sounding really tired.

"Elena!" Mateo said happily. He was so happy he even gave her a hug.

"Uh...Mateo?" Elena said confused by the sudden embrace.

Mateo realized what he was doing and pulled her away. "Sorry." He said blushing again.

"ELENA!" Isabel said as she ran into her sister's arms.

"'Isabel?" Elena said still confused. "What is going on?"

"An enchantress captured you in your sleep and brought you here where you were suppose to sleep forever." Gaba announced.

"What? Where is she?" Elena said.

"I am sorry to say that she got away." Gabe said in disappointment.

"It is my fault." Mateo said looking disappointed.

"Mateo?" Elena saw how upset he was and said, "It is ok. You did your best."

"I know. But…" Mateo began before Gabe interrupted.

"No buts. You did even better then your best. You were the one who carried us all out right?" He said happily.

"Yes but…" Mateo said still sounding upset.

"Really!?" Isabel said. "That is amazing!"

"It really is royal wizard." Naomi said.

"Thanks but it doesn't change the fact she got away and with her partner." Mateo said.

"We will always have another chance." Gabe said.

"I hope not." Mateo said.

"Either way you saved us and I can not thank you enough." Elena said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Elena." Mateo said feeling a little better.

"Now let's go home." Elena said getting up.

With that they all walked back to the boat but as they did Mateo couldn't help but feel that the enchantress was close by and watching them. He also wondered who her partner was. But since they did not have any more trouble he let it be and they all went home safely.

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Well, that was my first Elena of Avalor Fanfic, so I hope you liked it. Feel free to tell me in the reviews._


End file.
